concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eagles Auditorium
The Eagles Auditorium Building is a seven-story historic theatre and apartment building in Seattle, Washington. Located at 1416 Seventh Avenue, at the corner of Seventh and Union Street, the Eagles Auditorium building has been the home to ACT Theatre since 1996. It was listed on the National Register of Historic Places (NRHP) on July 14, 1983. It has two stages, a cabaret, and 44 residential apartments. From the outset, the building was also in part an apartment building, originally under the name Senator Apartments: the four-story grand ballroom was surrounded on three sides by apartments. with many of the apartment buildings located near streetcar lines. The current configuration of the building, under the official name Kreielsheimer Place, has two stages, a cabaret, and 44 residential apartments. The elaborately terracotta-covered building (designed by the Henry Bittman firm) has been known at times in the past as the Eagles Temple and as the Senator Hotel. The building was Aerie No. 1 of the Fraternal Order of Eagles (which was founded in Seattle). It was one of several places where Martin Luther King, Jr. spoke November 10, 1961, on his only visit to Seattle. The building also served as the home of the Unity Church of Truth from the mid-1950s until 1960, and was a major rock concert venue from the mid-1960s until 1970. Among other groups, the Grateful Dead performed here eight times in 1967 and 1968. The Concerts 1967 June 9 & 11, 1967 Country Joe & The Fish, PH Phactor (9th), Blues Interchange (11th), Magic Fern (11th) July 14, 1967 Magic Fern, Family Tree July 16, 1967 Grateful Dead, Magic Fern, Daily Flash July 23-24, 1967 Doors, PH Phactor, Crome Syrcus July 30, 1967 Yardbirds, Magic Fern, Family Tree (2 shows) August 2, 1967 Moby Grape, Crome Syrcus August 20, 1967 Magic Fern, Time Machine, Crome Syrcus, Clockwork Orange, Good Karma Lawn Service, Willowdale Handcar Jug Band, United Flight Service, Chimes of Freedom September 8-9, 1967 Grateful Dead, Magic Fern, Fat Jack September 15-17, 1967 Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Magic Fern, International Brick, Time Machine, Clockwork Orange September 22, 1967 John Handy, Youngbloods, Magic Fern September 23, 1967 Youngbloods October 6, 1967 Daily Flash, Fat Jack October 7-8, 1967 Charles Lloyd, Daily Flash October 13-14, 1967 Big Brother & The Holding Company, Magic Fern (13th), Crome Syrcus (14th) October 20, 1967 Lightning Hopkins, Crome Syrcus, Magic Fern October 21, 1967 Crome Syrcus, Magic Fern October 27-28, 1967 Crome Syrcus, Magic Fern November 5, 1967 John Handy, Crome Syrcus November 10, 1967 Doors, Crome Syrcus, Magic Fern November 17-18, 1967 Country Joe & The Fish, United Empire Royalists (17th), Fat Jack (18th) November 25, 1967 (cancelled) Crome Syrcus, Daily Flash December 8, 1967 John Fahey, Fat Jack December 29, 1967 Country Joe & The Fish, Magic Fern 1968 January 13, 1968 Strawberry Alarm Clock January 26-27, 1968 Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service February 2-3, 1968 Charles Lloyd February 9-10, 1968 The Fugs March 9, 1968 Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Fat Jack April 5, 1968 Blue Cheer, Fat Jack April 12, 1968 Byrds, Merrilee Rush & Turnabouts, Magic Fern April 19-20, 1968 Country Joe & The Fish, Fat Jack April 21, 1968 (Helix KRAB Media Mash) Magic Fern, Time Machine, Fat Jack (no show), Uncle Henry, Indian Puddin' & Pipe, Canterbury Tales, Tall Timberboys (no show), Blues Feedback, Great Excelsior Jazz Band (no show), Murray Roman, Easy Chair, Blues Interchange April 26-27, 1968 Country Joe & The Fish May 29-30, 1968 Cream, Time Machine, Easy Chair June 7-8, 1968 Chambers Brothers, Magic Fern June 21-23, 1968 Iron Butterfly, Uncle Henry June 28-29, 1968 Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Calliope July 5-6, 1968 Blue Cheer July 17-18, 1968 Vanilla Fudge, Charles Lloyd, Crome Syrcus July 26-28, 1968 Steppenwolf August 2-3, 1968 Moby Grape, Floating Bridge August 9-11, 1968 Pink Floyd, Blue Cheer August 16-18, 1968 Electric Flag, Silver Apples September 13-14, 1968 Steve Miller Band, The Collectors September 20-21, 1968 Lee Michaels, Floating Bridge October 6, 1968 Floating Bridge, International Brick, Byron Pope Ensemble, Juggernaut October 11-13, 1968 Fraternity of Man, Easy Chair October 25-26, 1968 Canned Heat, Byron Pope Jazz Ensemble October 31-November 2, 1968 Youngbloods, Congress of Wonders November 8-9, 1968 Deep Purple, Mother Tucker’s Yellow Duck November 15-16, 1968 (rescheduled to December 6-7) Moody Blues November 22, 1968 Byrds, Sweet Roll November 27, 1968 Jeff Beck Group, Chicago Transit Authority December 6-7, 1968 Moody Blues, Terry Reid December 14, 1968 (cancelled) Hugh Masakela, Genesis 1969 January 4, 1969 Creedence Clearwater Revival, Popcorn January 11, 1969 Fleetwood Mac, Floating Bridge January 25, 1969 Steve Miller Band, Locomotive January 30-31, 1969 It’s A Beautiful Day, Aum February 1, 1969 Locomotive, Popcorn, Floating Bridge February 14-15, 1969 Charles Lloyd, James Cotton Blues Band, Kaleidoscope February 28-March 1, 1969 Muddy Waters, Spirit March 7-8, 1969 Jethro Tull, MC5, Earth Opera March 9, 1969 (2nd annual Helix newspaper benefit) Youngbloods, Floating Bridge, Black Snake, Popcorn, Juggernaut March 15, 1969 Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Black Snake, Pulse March 22, 1969 Ten Years After, Don Ellis April 19, 1969 Frank Zappa & The Mothers of Invention, Guess Who, Alice Cooper April 26-27, 1969 Albert King, Delaney & Bonnie & Friends May 16-17, 1969 Taj Mahal, Gypsy May 29, 1969 Crome Syrcus, The Collectors June 6-7, 1969 Big Mama Thornton, Black Snake June, 13-14, 1969 Kaleidoscope, Floating Bridge June 21-22, 1969 Joe Cocker, Pure Sunshine, Annie, Bluebird June 26-28, 1969 Steve Miller Band, Mock Duo July 3-5, 1969 Poco, Fields August 2-3, 1969 Jethro Tull, Black Snake August 15-16, 1969 John Mayall, Black Snake, Peter September 19-20, 1969 It’s A Beautiful Day, Tyrannosaurus Rex September 26-27, 1969 Lee Michaels, Peter, Muff October 3-4, 1969 Delaney & Bonnie, Bluebird October 10-11, 1969 Chicago, Surprise Package October 24-25, 1969 The Collectors, Floating Bridge (24th), The Deviants (25th) November 7-8, 1969 Country Joe & The Fish, Blues Image November 14-15, 1969 Taj Mahal November 26 & 28-29, 1969 Steve Miller Band December 5-6, 1969 Eric Burdon & War, Roxy December 12-13, 1969 Lee Michaels, Crow December 19-20, 1969 Youngbloods, Humble Pie December 26-27, 1969 Charles Lloyd, Black Snake December 31, 1969 Spirit, Zephyr, Bread 1970 January 2-3, 1970 Spirit, Zephyr, Bread January 16-17, 1970 Fleetwood Mac, JP Zoot January 23, 1970 Golden Earring, Floating Bridge January 24, 1970 BB King, Golden Earring, Floating Bridge January 30-31, 1970 It’s A Beautiful Day, Aum February 13-14, 1970 Cold Blood, Bigfoot February 27, 1970 Michael Bloomfield & Friends, Black on White Affair February 28, 1970 Canned Heat, Bangor Flying Circus March 13-14, 1970 Chicago, Illinois Speed Press March 27-28, 1970 (postponed) Santana March 28, 1970 (postponed) Paul Butterfield Blues Band March 27-28, 1970 Redbone, Albert Collins April 4, 1970 Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Byrds, Blue Mountain Eagle April 11, 1970 James Cotton Blues Band April 25, 1970 Spiritual groups May 8, 1970 (cancelled) Mountain, Aum May 15-16, 1970 Small Faces, Ambergris May 28-29, 1970 (cancelled) Santana, Elvin Bishop June 26 & 27, 1970 John Sebastian, Leon Russell (last show at Eagles Auditorium)